Le RendezVous D'Yvain
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Il faut un époux pour la fille d'Hoel. Yvain remplira-t-il les critères de sélection ?


**Le Rendez-Vous D****'Yvain**

**Prologue**

**Intérieur Nuit : La Chambre de Léodagan et Séli**

**Léodagan et Séli dans leur lit**

Séli : J'vous dis qu'il va tout faire foirer.

Léodagan : Mais pourquoi vous partez aussi pessimiste ? Laissez-lui le temps de faire ses preuves !

Séli : Ca fait trente ans qu'on attend qu'il les fasse ses preuves. Serait temps qu'il mette le turbo.

Léodagan : Mais il finira surement par les faire.

Séli : Ah, et quand ?

Léodagan : Ah ça…

Séli : Voyez, vous admettez vous-même que c'est un âne !

Léodagan : Je peux pas vous dire quand, mais il finira par les faire.

Séli : Ca serait bien qu'il se mette à les faire dès demain.

Léodagan : Demain ?

Séli : Bah, plutôt oui, sinon on est les deux pieds dans l'pétrin, et jusqu'au cou !

Léodagan : Nan mais quand j'vous dis de pas être pessimiste, ça veut pas forcément dire qu'il faut arrêter d'être réaliste hein !

**Générique de début**

**Première Partie**

**Extérieur Jour : Les Jardins de Kaamelott**

**Yvain planté comme un piquet, Séli le rejoignant en courant.**

Séli : Ah mais vous voilà !

Yvain : Visiblement.

Séli : Une demi-heure que je vous cherche dans tout l'château espèce de crétin congénital !

Yvain : Bah j'étais là.

Séli : Vous êtes pas sensé être là débile profond !

Yvain : Bah ouais, si ça avait été que de moi, j'serais resté au lit, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Gauvain, on doit se retrouver là.

Séli : Non.

Yvain : Quoi « non » ?

Séli : Vous avez pas rendez-vous avec Gauvain.

Yvain : Ah bah si !

Séli : Ah bah non.

Yvain : Ah bah si.

Séli : JE VOUS DIS QUE NON !

Yvain : Ah… ah bah vous d'vez avoir raison.

Séli : Ah bah un peu oui.

Yvain : Mais du coup j'fous quoi là ?

Séli : Vous nous faites passer pour des péquenots.

Yvain : Ah non mais là j'ai rien foiré !

Séli : Vous avez rendez-vous avec la fille du Roi Hoel, andouille. Une demi-heure qu'elle vous attend !

Yvain : Hoel, c'est le cheval de Perceval nan ?

**Transition**

**Deuxième Partie**

**Intérieur Jour : La Salle à Manger**

**Léodagan, Séli et Hoel autour de la table**

Léodagan : Ce mariage serait une excellente nouvelle, et pour nos deux peuples.

Hoel : Ouais, je sais pas, faut voir.

Léodagan : « Faut voir » ?

Séli : Votre fille deviendrait Reine quand même, on a déjà vu plus craignos que ça comme situation sociale.

Léodagan : Oui enfin bon, juste le jour où je meurs hein.

Séli : Bah oui, mais je sais ça.

Léodagan : Nan mais je reprécise, au cas où.

Séli : De toute manière, vous pensez bien que je vais pas laisser ma place sur le trône se faire la malle comme ça.

Hoel : C'est bien gentil tout ça, mais bon, même si Reine c'est pas « craignos » dans le principe, faut voir sur le terrain après hein. Parce qu'autant Reine de Bretagne, ça peut éventuellement avoir un peu de gueule, autant Reine de Carmélide… Bah ça fait un peu Reine des Pécores.

Léodagan : De quoi ?

Hoel : Enfin bon, ya pas l'choix, j'en ai déjà deux au couvent, faut que je marie la troisième, sinon ma femme va encore me briser les sabots. Mais j'vous préviens, autant Lorelanne et Rosaline, mes deux premières, elles sont connes comme des poules, il y en a quand même une qui a faillit s'étouffer avec un brin d'herbe, elles doivent tenir ça de leur mère, autant la dernière c'est plutôt une tronche elle connait le latin et le grec, même si bon personnellement j'vois pas l'intérêt, donc il lui faut pas du demeuré en face. J'espère qu'il est bien le vôtre.

[Léodagan & Séli se regardent, un peu gênés]

**Transition**

**Troisième Partie**

**Extérieur Jour : Les Jardins de Kaamelott**

**Yvain et une jeune fille, Marieh D'Armorique, marchent côte à côte sans se regarder ni se toucher. Elle semble exaspérée.**

Marieh : Et donc vous, vous êtes aussi chevalier de la Table Ronde.

Yvain : Ouais.

Marieh : Ca doit être terriblement palpitant.

Yvain : Ca j'en sais rien.

Marieh : Ah bon ?

Yvain : Bah non, je sais pas ce que ça veut dire moi, « parmesan. »

Marieh : C'est « palpitant. »

Yvain : Ah.

Marieh : Hmpf, c'est pas grave, ça fait rien.

[Nouveau silence]

Marieh : Bon… Et sinon ? Quel genre de roi pensez vous que vous serez ?

Yvain : Quel genre de Roi ?

Marieh : Oui, plutôt bon comme Arthur ? Plutôt cruel, comme votre père ? Plutôt con, comme le mien ?

Yvain : Ah nan mais je vais pas faire Roi moi.

Marieh : Pardon ?

Yvain : Nan, avec Gauvain on s'était dit que c'était vraiment pas assez bien pour nous.

Marieh, momentanément impressionnée : Pensez-vous à bâtir un Empire tel celui des Romains ?

Yvain : On va devenir bergers en fait.

Marieh, plus du tout momentanément impressionnée : Pardon ?

Yvain : Ouais, c'est la classe hein ? [Petit mouvement de main] Chiouuu !

Marieh : Eh ben mon vieux, pas d'main la veille que la Carmélide aura une Reine armoricaine.

**G****énérique de fin**

**Epilogue**

**Intérieur Jour : Une Carriole**

**Hoel et sa fille rentrent en Armorique**

Hoel : Vous auriez pu faire un effort quand même.

Marieh : Nan mais vraiment là c'était au dessus de mes forces.

Hoel : Il était con à ce point ?

Marieh : Ah non, là non, rectification ! Le fils du Duc d'Aquitaine il était con. Le fils du Roi d'Irlande il était con. Le fils du Roi d'Orcanie il était con. Le fils du Roi de Calédonie il était con. Tous ceux là ils étaient cons. Mais là, Yvain de Carmélide c'est carrément un autre délire.

Hoel : En même temps, quand tu vois les parents…

Marieh : Moi j'veux bien y mettre de la bonne volonté, mais si tous les fils de souverains du Royaume de Logres sont des fracassés du bonnet, j'y peux rien hein.

Hoel : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de vous ? Vous êtes fille de Roi, vous pouvez vous marier qu'avec un Roi.

Marieh : Nan mais là vraiment, je vais pas pouvoir hein. J'étais pas spécialement tentée par le couvent, mais tant pis, il faut savoir revenir sur ses préjugés.

Hoel : On va pas vous mettre au couvent, vous êtes notre seule fille à marier !

**Fondu au noir**

Marieh : Remarquez vous pouvez toujours en sortir Rosaline ou Lorelanne. On leur a enfin trouvé quelqu'un dans les mêmes dimensions.


End file.
